Scicosisk Thrax (Timeline B)
Scicosisk Thrax, also known as Darth Morgoth, was an antagonist in the Fourth Sith era (Alternate Timeline B) and a protagonist in the Shade era. He was a mercenary until he was paid by an odd woman named Radhus to work for her. Radhus Once following Radhus' co-ords, Thrax was brought to the lab of a woman named Despill and experimented on - he was knocked out, and upon waking up he found himself strapped to a lab table, feeling odd. Looking down at himself, he saw his skin had become much more pale, but his attention was quickly drawn to his now-clawed hands. Screaming and returning to full consciousness, Radhus taunted him a bit before injecting him with a few more strange chemicals. Once she was finished, she left and soon Thrax was set free. He put his armor back on, retracting his claws (an ability he was thankful for) then extending them again, ripping through the gloves. The doors opened before him, and he stepped through, observing his surroundings. What he saw was horrifying - as if a mad doctor had taken up residence and tortured all of his patients until they were all mutilated corpses. He found himself in a room with a locked door, where Radhus' voice spoke from the intercom, taunting him once more, but then beginning to describe his new powers as a half-rakghoul. She ordered him to rip through the door, and Thrax, hoping to be able to get to her and kill her, did so, ripping through the metal with ease using his claws. Thrax was sent through several more trials, including climbing up walls by using his claws and other things involving his new powers. He at last entered a large room, and at the other end he could clearly see Radhus. She taunted him, and Thrax unveiled a power previously unknown to anyone but himself and a strange man named Feanor - he shot force lightning out of his fingertips, then charged at his target with his claws. Using the force to his advantage, he quickly defeated Radhus, much to her surprise. Begging for her life, she pledged allegiance to Thrax as he proclaimed himself Darth Morgoth. Radhus led her new master to Despill, who was surprised to see the test subject's survival. Morgoth stepped up, clutching her head in his claws, and then draining the life out of her - something he could do because Despill was a disease, in her entirety. As a half-rakghoul, Morgoth could spread or contain the disease. The now-sith lord and his new apprentice boarded a shuttle and flew off to a moon orbiting Lok, one that most considered barren and uninteresting... Death Morgoth's long life came to an end in 4,130 ABY on board the Ravager, the personal vessel of Acheron Black. Following an initial Chiss penetration party consisting of six Chiss commandos and the Chiss commander Tsvor, Morgoth and a band of allies, including Bly, Dak and Niso, made their way to the Ravager's bridge. There, they watched on as Tsvor and Acheron circled each other, blades ready. Morgoth's losses at the hands of the Dark Lord rose acutely to mind, however, and the warrior rushed forward, holding his lightsaber out. Before anyone had time to react, the last Black lifted the attacker in a powerful Antiforce grip and crushed the life out of him. Category:Characters Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article